


(podfic of) I Want You to Want Me

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light BDSM, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[author summary] Stiles had known college was going to be different from high school, what with the living on campus and choosing his own classes and being able to buy bacon anytime he wanted. But he hadn't realized <i>how</i> different until he'd joined the lacrosse team.</p><p>This kind of thing had never happened to him in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) I Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want You to Want Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695229) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



Fair warning - all porn, bit of background universe info, no plot. See the tags. \:D/ 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9vm8s1ojnxnobju) (mp3, 11MB, 15m) | at [the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031905.zip) (same, zipped)

blue_jack has blanket permission up on their AO3 profile, which made this podfic even more of a joy to make. Thank you, blue_jack! Also thanks to Dodificus for a very encouraging beta. ♥

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
